Bad Sinetron
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Kyuubi, memiliki keseharian yang mirip sinetron. Tak pernah di manja, dan disayang. Namun, setelah menyelamatkan adiknya, ia merasakan yang namanya BEBAS. Parahnya, ia mengalami kesialan beruntun! Eh-yakin hanya kesialan? Bhuh— Kyuubi di Begal! Kyuubi POV! ItaKyuu! Warning: OOC, Abal, Boyxboy, Ancur, GJ, HumorGaring, dan SAKTI.


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama ^_^ (kalau punya Ha, udah Ha jadiin genre Yaoi *dibakar readers*)**

 **Summary : Kyuubi, memiliki keseharian yang mirip sinetron. Tak pernah di manja, dan disayang. Namun, setelah menyelamatkan adiknya, ia merasakan yang namanya BEBAS. Parahnya, ia mengalami kesialan beruntun! Eh-yakin hanya kesialan? Bhuh— Kyuubi di Begal?! Kyuubi POV! ItaKyuu!| Warning: OOC, Abal, Boyxboy, Ancur, GJ, HumorGaring, dan SAKTI.**

 **Pair: ItaKyuu**

 **Enjoy Reading~ ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panggil gue Kyuubi.

'apa yang terjadi semalam...'  
Gue benar-benar lupa bagaimana gue bisa berada disini. Terakhir kali gue sih minum...

Sekarang... Gue terbangun di kasur asing, suasana kamar asing... dan dengan orang asing tertidur disamping gue, TELANJANG.

Tuhan... cobaan apa lagi ini? Gue bangkit dari acara speachless gue dan langsung merasakan 'sesuatu' yang aneh pada bagian belakang gue. Reflek, gue langsung menjatuhkan diri gue di kasur. Kaku.

'ANJRIT SAKIT BANGET' teriakan gue tadi gue empet dalem hati. Sumpah! Seluruh badan gue serasa habis di seruduk truk gandeng, apalagi bagian belakang gue... tenggorokan gue sakit, mata gue sembab. ck. suasana ini mirip yang biasa ada di sinetron-sinetron... Yah, kehidupan gue emang mirip ama sinetron tapi—

Dapuk, ini beneran gue alamin?!

"engh..."

Gue refleks menuju arah suara. Gue melotot. Ni orang-eh ni orang kok bisa cakep banget yak? Eh udah kriputan... itu kriput bukan sih?—ah bukan! Gue kok bisa sama orang ini sih?!

Gue kerahin seluruh energi gue untuk bangkit. Melihat baju-baju berserakan dilantai termasuk baju gue yang entah terlempar ke sana-kemari. Eh buset dah, gue nggak mau tau apa yang terjadi ama gue semalem. Gue ngerangkak, menggapai semua baju-baju gue yang berserakan itu—

"... udah bangun? Kemana?"

Gue membeku. Ye iye lah, gue bangun! Lu kira yang lu liat ini roh apa?!  
Njrit, kenapa lu harus bangun seh? Tidur aja lu selama-lamanya!

"err... kamar mandi.." Apaan! Gue kok malah sok akrab!

"hn..."

Tuh cowok ngelungkerin diri di kasur. Sialan..! Bantuin kek!

Gue paksain badan gue buat berdiri. Asem, kaki gue getar-getar nih. Gue coba untuk berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi itu. Gue sekarang inget lagi gimana perjuangan gue pas bayi mencoba berjalan.

Ck.

APA YANG GUE LAKUIN SEMALAM?!

 **FLASHBACK**

PLAK.

"GARA-GARAMU NARU KABUR DARI RUMAH"

Gue hanya bisa menunduk sambil menahan rasa panas di pipi kiri gue.

"Besok itu acara pertunangannya dengan pemilik perusahaan SN! Hasutan apa yang kau katakan padanya?!"

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARAMU! KAKAK MACAM APA SIH KAMU ITU!"

Kalian berdua saja yang parah! Kalian suruh adik gue yang berumur 17 tahun itu nikah?! Bahkan adik gue nggak cinta sama sekali sama tu perempuan! Yang benar saja!

Andai gue bisa balik ngejawab perkataan kedua orang tua gue dengan perkataan nyalang seperti itu.

"Naruto nggak cinta sama dia, ma! Mama ngerti kan?! Pa?"

"BODOH! Perasaan itu bisa tumbuh kapan saja! Sekarang kau pupuskan nasib keluarga kita!"  
"Dengan Naru menikahi anak perusahaan kaya, keluarga kita juga akan bangkit! Kau tau itu Kyuubi!"

Trus kalian gunakan Naru sebagai alat kalian?! Nggak sudi! Gue sebagai kakaknya nggak sudi ngelihat adik gue menderita!

Gue berdiri dari duduk, dan langsung melesat ke kamar. Nggak peduli lagi dengan marah mereka di lantai bawah. Cukup. Cukup gue yang jadi 'alat' kalian... Jangan Naruto!

Gue menyeringai. Hahaha, keluarga gue bener-bener gak punya anak bentar lagi.

Nama gue Kyuubi, Kyuubi Namikaze. Gue cerdas, sejak kecil keluarga gue ini menuntut gue menjadi yang terbaik. Gue ini alat, alat keluarga ini. Gue baik, ramah, pandai, aktif, rajin, dsb dsb dan semua itu hanya untuk kemauan orang tua gue. Gue patuhin semua keinginan orang tua gue. Bahkan, gue pernah ngeracunin saingan gue pas ikut kontes kejuaraan internasional Science, itu semua otak Orang tua gue. Itu nggak benar, gue tau beberapa kali gue ingin kabur dan pergi dari keluarga ini. Gue sadar keluarga ini hanya 'status'. Mereka hanya ingin membesarkan nama mereka dengan menggunakan cara apapun, Orangtua macam apa itu?! Gue bahkan nggak inget gue dulu dibesarin sama mereka. Satu-satunya yang gue anggap keluarga disini adalah adek astu-satunya gue, Naruto Namikaze.

Tapi adek gue juga sudah bebas dari 'mainan' ini. Jadi untuk apa gue berlama-lama disini?

Gue mengepak baju gue, barang-barang gue, dan bersiap pergi.

Sebelumnya gue udah bilang kalau gue itu cerdas kan? Gue kerja sampingan di Universitas gue dan menggunakan site job tanpa diketahui orang tua gue. Uang ngalir deras ke dompet gue. Rumah? Diem-diem gue beli dengan bantuan tante gue yang juga menyadari situasi gue dan adik.

Sekarang gue bebas dan hanya tinggal menjalani misi terakhir. Mission Imposible (lah. Kok..?)

.

.

.

Selesai mengepak semua barang-barang gue yang tersisa di kamar ini, gue berdiri, merhatiin jendela besar kamar gue 'Hmm... Kamar gue lantai empat. Loncat dari atas ke bawah bisa nggak ya?'

'ah, masa bodo. Toh kalau gagal nanti ke rumah sakit, kalau beruntung paling keseleo.' Pikir gue sambil manggut-manggut nggak jelas.

Gue lempar koper gue yang penuh, dan mendarat di tumpukan tanaman hias. Oya, gue lupa. Tanaman hias itu kelihatannya empuk. Paling badan ini nggak sakit lah ya.

 **YOLO**.

Brugh..Ssshk

'AAAAAAAAAaaaaaagh' gue empet-empetin tuh teriakan gue.  
asdfghj!  
tuh kan bener, gue keseleo! Harus panggil Mas-mas urut nanti. Beruntung dah badan gue nggak seberapa sakit.

Setelah gue pijit-pijit badan gue bentar, gue seret tuh koper menjauhi halaman rumah Ortu gue. Dan masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

.

Gue keluar dari toko urut.

"Fiuuh Akhirnya, kaki gue uda nggak seberapa sakit lagi." Gue lega. Iya sih, udah nggak seberapa sakit... tapi ini masih sakit..! Malah gue harus jalan lagi ke komplek rumah gue. Ni Koper berat banget lagi! GAAH gue lelah! Tuhan biarkan diriku terbang sehari saja~

Handphone gue getar. Bhuh?! Adik gue?

 _"Halo, Kyuu-nii? Kyuu-nii tau Naru kabur ke Rumah nii kan? sekarang nii Dimana? nii kesini? Kok daritadi nggak sampai-sampai sih? Naru cemas nih!"_

Oh gue belum bilang ke kalian kan kalo adek gue itu kaburnya ke rumah gue?

"Eh, sori Naru. Tadi kaki gue terkili—"

 _"APA?! PAPA NGGAK SAKITIN KYUU-NII KAN? MAMA GIMANA?"_

"Duuh Pirang! Jangan lu teriak di telfon dengan cuara cempreng mu itu! Nii cuman keseleo aja tadi pas misi Imposible. Nggak usah cemas gitu napa"

Kita berdua punya rencana yang sama, alias udah nggak betah tinggal sama keluarga palsu seperti mainan disana.

 _" Mission Imposible?! Jangan-jangan nii loncat ya?! Siapa suruh pake Mission imposible segala! Tinggal keluar lewat pintu depan kok susah kale!"_

Bhuh! Ni adek malah teriak-teriak marahin gue. Yang ada harusnya gue yang marahin doi kabur dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan gue kan.

"yaah Nar! Itu nggak keren sama sekali! Gue kan mau punya pengalaman 'kabur dari rumah berlantai 4 dengan keren' ! Udah deh jangan rusak pengalaman gue"

"Lagian lu ngapain kabur sendirian hah?! nii kan yang ribet jadinya"

 _"... Kyuu-nii marah?"_

"ya marah lah!"

 _"...Maaf nii. Tadi Naru... *hiks* udah nggak kuat la—*hiks* kyuu-nii sakit gara-gara Naru ya? Maaf *hiks* Jangan marah ke Naru... *hiks hiks*"_

... ITU DIAAAA!  
KELEMAHAN GUE! JANGAN NAGIS ADIK GUE TERCINTA. KAKAK MINTA MAAF...!

"i-iya.. nii nggak marah.. kok. Jangan nangis ya? Cup cup nanti nii pulang bentar lagi kok..." Padahal gue pingin marah neriakin 'JANGAN LU PAKAI NADA MEMELAS + TANGISANMU ITUH STOP BUAT GUE MERASA BERSALAH SOALNYA GUE JUGA SAKIT NIH' tapi nggak bisa keluar! Semua kekeselan gue mendadak sirna kalau denger doi nangis. Geez, gue ini kakak macam apa sih?!

 _"iya... nii stay safe ya.. hati-hati Begal.. –Bip"_

Haaaaaaa~ Akhirnya tuh adek sakti matiin sambungannya. Harusnya gue kan yang nge-cemasin doi, secara doi laki-laki imut, manieeez, kabur pas malam-malam gini! Bilang 'hati-hati begal' ke gue yang notabene laki-laki tulen yang ganteng—oh ya, gue lupa kalo doi jago beladiri juga. Haaah~

Lelah euy. Gue pingin teleport aja dah.

Tanpa terasa jalan disekitar gue udah sepi... Ruko-ruka juga udah pada tutup. Hanya tinggal pub-pub dan bar kecil yang mulai membuka usaha mereka. Guenya sih jalan santai, gue nggak jadi jalan ke kompleks rumah gue. Kalau dipikir-pikir gini ni jalan emang nyeremin. Daripada gue ambil resiko yang lebih-lebih, gue mutusin untuk nungguin taksi pesenan gue.

Hmm~ lama juga yak...

"OI"

Gue berbalik arah.

DAPUK. 3 preman menuju ke arah gue!

Gue mau kabur. Tapi dengan keadaan koper penuh nan berat gini kayakmana gue bisa lari kencang hah?!  
Gue hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah... Dek, Kyuu-nii sayang ama lu. Doa-in nii selamat dari sini ya...

 **(Di sisi lain, Perumahan Renata...)**

Seorang pemuda pirang sedang memainkan laptopnya diatas kasur nya yang berwarna cream...

*SHIVER*

EH.

Refleks, Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, "Kok aku merinding ya? Ada yang ngomonginaku?! Ah, nggak tau ah! Mending ku ngecek Manga Yaoi yang udah update dulu di XXXX" Katanya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"WOW. Junjou Roman*ica udah update! Fufufu~" hebohnya sambil mengulas senyum.. err.. menyeramkan?

 **(Kembali ke sisi Dave)**

Busetlah. Gue yakin tuh adek sakti nggak doain gue. Dasar nggak peka! HUH

"Kemariin semua harta lu!" salah satu preman nyolot ke gue.

Rly?! Gue nggak bisa apa-apa dengan keadaan kaki indah gue yang terkilir cukup parah tadi.

Gue respon sekalem mungkin, "harta? Hahaha mas, gue aja barusan keluar dari tukang urut mas. Uang pegangan gue udah gue kasih ke doi"

"Apelu bohong ke kami?!"  
"Hahahah lihat deh, cowok cantik ngapain jalan malam-malam! Dia pasti perawatan! Uangnya banyak, kemariin!"

DAPUK. LU KIRA GUE BANBAN(a/n: Ban*i)? PAKE PERAWATAN SEGALA!

"Maaf mas... gue nggak ada perawatan sama sekali. Dan gue beneran nggak bawa uang..." cash. Tambah gue dalem ati.

"wah. Emang kudu pake kekerasan ini bang!"

Slah satu pereman itu menarik kerah gue. Gue panik! Tuh tangan kekar yayang mas udah mau di luncurin ke wajah gue. Reflek gue mejemin mata + nguatin rahang gue. PLEASE. JANGAN WAJAH GUE

"Cukup." Suara barritone memecah keheningan.

Gue nggak tau apa yang doi lakuin, pokoknya mendadak preman-preman ituh udah lari terbirit-birit. Gue buka mata gue. Lalu gue serasa terhipnotis lihat tuh cowok.

Uhh... gue tau ini akan terlihat weird kalau cowok ngatain cowok lain tampan. Tapi tuh cowok emang BUSET DAH GENTENG BENER...!

"? Kau tak apa?"

Gue masih diem... gh... harga diri gue sebagai cowok tampan di sd, smp, sma, bahkan di kampus terasa diinjak. Ini sih melebihi ganteng! Curang!

"... kau... terluka—"  
"AH! Nggak kok! Gue nggak apa-apa..."

"err... makasih..." Tunggu, kalau Cuma bilang makasih tanpa ngasih sesuatu pasti rasanya salah kan ya? Ugh... ia terlihat seperti cowok biasa(nggak ber-uang), hanya berkemeja gitu. Yaudah lah! Gue ajak minum dah! "... untuk tanda terimakasih, gue mau traktir lu minum nih, mau?" gue maksain diri gue untuk senyum.

Jeda...

Apasih? Nggak mau? Yaud—

"baiklah..." akhirnya tuh cowok bales pertanyaan gue.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah gue sekarang... duduk di bar yang tampaknya klasik, yang gue pilih asal bersama cowok yang gantengnya melebihi gue. Kalau menginget wajahnya, gue sekarang ngerti pepatah 'diatas langit ada langit' dan gue sedih coy.

Haaah... gue menghela nafas panjang seusai meneguk alkohol gue sekali teguk. "Master! Yang sama..." gue pesan lagi.

"...? masalah?" ia bertanya.  
"ya.. seperti itu..." gue bisain bibir gue melengkung, senyum, "ini hari terpanjang guee... dan gue lelah"

"... Nama... Itachi. Uciha. Kamu?" Uciha? Kayak pernah denger tu nama...  
'Ni cowok kok ngomongnya sepatah-sepatah sih?' inner gue micingin mata, 'dia normal kan?!'

"eeh.. panggil saja gue Kyuubi. Hahahah...haaaah"  
"... jangan mati."  
"heh?"

Apaan nih orang tiba-tiba bilang 'jangan mati' ke orang barusan ia kenal? Kok serem yah?! Gue mendadak keringet dingin nih!

"tidak.. dulu ku punya kenalan, suatu hari ia terlihat lelah sepertimu. Dan esoknya ia mati" katanya sambil meneguk alkohol yang ia pesen.  
"*uhuk*. . . . . . ." gue keseleg alkohol.

". . . . err..."  
". . . .aku serius..."  
"... pfft!"

Sumpah! Ni cowok awkward banget! Gue ngakak. Belum pernah gue ketemu cowok unik macem doi! Plus, di wajahnya juga ada KERIPUT! Rupanya doi juga punya kekurangaan! WAHAHAHA  
Dah lama juga gue ketawa lepas seperti ini...

"HAHAHAHAHAH njiir sakit perut gua...!" Gue bisa ngerasain pelototan Master diujung sana sambil masang aba-aba untuk tenang, "jangan lu ngelawak sambil masang wajah serius gitu dong! BHAHAH" gue limbung ke kanan, nyender ke cowok yang namanya Itachi itu. Gue masa bodo, kayaknya pengaruh alkohol udah masuk ke gue.

"hahah..hah... *hiks*" mendadak hati gue nggak bisa diajak kompromi. Hei Hati! Ketawa lu! "*hiks* aaagh! Gue mau hidup damai Chi..! Damai..! kehidupan gue ini mirip sama sinetron Chii... *hiks* gue lelah..." gue udah muka tembok dah tuh ngomong kayak gitu sama orang yang barusan gue kenal.

". . . ." doi diem aja. Ck. Gak seru. Tapi dianya malah ngerangkul badan gue yang posisinya udah siap melorot jatuh ke lantai.  
"uukh.. *hiks* *hiks* malu gue ama lu Chi, kite kan baru kenal kan yak?" gue ngomongnya udah nggak karuan, hei jangan mabuk dulu!

"... mabuk kah?" gue denger doi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Doi sibuk ngelurusin badan limbung gue biar nggak jatoh tengkurep dilantai. Baik juga ni cowok.

"Chii... kok lu bisa ganteng dari gue Chi?" ANJRIT gue beneran nanyain ini nih?! "Padahal lu berkriput.."

". . . .kenapa nanya? Kamu kan juga bertampang." Jawabannya datar banget dah "ini bukan keriput...ini tanda lahir"  
"hehehe iya. Iya juga sih..." aah.. enak ya diakuin ganteng sama orang yang lebih ganteng dari gue... Ahaha~

"... Kyuubi, mabuk. Rumah...?" apa yang doi coba bicarakan?! Nggak jelas!  
"HAHAHAH" Gue ketawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Chi, tau tempat asik? Bantuin gue ngelupain lelah ini yuk~!" Gue bener-bener udah nggak bisa ngontrol apa yang keluar dari mulut gue! Seseorang! Hentikan gue!  
"... rumah?" dari wajahnya, ia tetep datar-datar aja dari tadi. Dasar expressionless!  
"Ahh? Mau pulang? Cepet amat...~! huuh kan gue jadinya sendiri.." WAT. gue ngerasa mata gue panas...! gue udah ancang-ancang nagis ya?! Memang alkohol itu bikin orang jadi Baper! PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE ME.

"nggak... tapi..." doi terdiam.. tampak berpikir.

What..? iya, gue mabuk, tapi doi nganggep gue itu 'pain in the a**' ya?! OH. GITU.

Tunggu... kok gue ngerasa kalo banyak mata yang menghadap ke arah kite ya? Gue noleh sekitar... kenapa pelanggannya cowok semua? Kok ada salah satu pelanggan yang ngedipin matanya ke aku? Huh?  
Gue cuma bisa bertampang watados.

"ara-ara~ berantem ya? Itu yang imut disana sama gue aja sini" tiba-tiba ada suara gitu dari belakang gue, gue dan Itachi mencari asal suara.

WAH. MATAKU SILAU! Tu cowok flashy bangett!

Gue nggak peduli lagi sama sekitar. Gue memutuskan untuk meneguk alkohol gue lagi.

"Kyuubi, jangan minum lagi."  
"hmm...~? kenava?"  
"kamu mabuk"  
"tsuuus? Kan gue mang mau mbuk keziniih?"  
"cukup, nanti lag—"

"aww imut banget ekspresi mabuknya! Kalau sudah bosan sama yang disana, kemari sini..! nanti gue kasih permen~!" orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Brisik tu orang.

"Apaan sih lu? Brisik. Jangan ganggu kami lu!" gue mendadak garang. Itachi tampak sedikit terlonjak. HAHAH, baru liat gue pas marah beneran ya lu? HAH gue itu garang! Hahahahahaha—

Seer...

WUANJRIT BOKONG GUE. DICOLEK.

"aww, manisnya~" Dahell, cowok flashy itu lagi! Tanpa sadar gue udah bergelantungan di leher Itachi, si doi diam dan melihat sekitar. Lalu pandangannya bertemu pandangan gue,

"Chi, kite masuk Bar mana sih...? lu tau nggak~?" Gue udah lelah. Sumpeh!  
"... Gay bar."

Oh.

WHAT?!

Air mata merembes keluar dari mata indah gue. "*hiks* apaan sih nasib gue hari ini...? *hiks* *hiks*" Untuk keduakalinya gue lihat ekspresi terkejutnya Itachi.

Gue berdiri, melepaskan diri dari rangkulan si doi, membayar Alkohol kami, dan menyeret Koper gue. Berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari Gay bar laknat itu... meninggalkan doi yang masih melongo entah apa yang dipikirkanya.

"Syang~ udah dong jangan nangis... maaf deh. Kamu imut deh" Cowok Semprul yang nawarin gue permen tadi entah kenapa udah ada di depan gue. Gue udah lemez woi, kaki gue serasa jelly.  
"*hiks* uuh... gue mau pulang..." WHYY? KENAPA GUE JADI SENTIMENTAL GINI SEH?!

Cowok didepan gue juga bertampang... tapi gantengan Itachi gue.. eh? 'Gue'...? aah, gue nggak peduli daah. Gue mau pulaaaaaaang.

Gue ngucek mata gue. Pandangan mulai mengabur.

"Berisik... Gue mau pulang...*hiks*" Gue makin mewek. APAAN SIH? GUE BAYI?

PATS.

Apa... bokong gue... disentuh lagi... LEPAS WOI BANGS*T...! Tapi badan gue nggak bisa buat apa-apa, gue lemes.. gila ya ni nasib. Kalo gini jadinya mending gue tadi di curas sama 3 preman dijalan... uukh. Dek... mungkin ini terakhir kalinya gue bisa mikirin elu dek.

Gue ngelirik Itachi, si doi nunduk. Kenapa tuh? Di sekeliling doi juga ada 1-2 cowok ngajak dia ngobrol... Chi, liat sini lu! Tanggung jawab lu! Kalo lu tau ini gay bar daritadi kenapa lu nggak bilang ke gue?! HAH?!  
Chi..! Itachi bangsat, lu tuli?! ITA—

"...Chii~h..." Panggil gue. What? Perasaan gue tadi manggil dia tereak deh, kok suara gue makin kecil seh?

Mendadak sunyi dan hanya suara lantunan musik memecah keheningan.

Eh? Kenapa satu bar pada diem sih? Emang gue salah manggil ya?  
Apa? Kenapa Master juga ikutan lihat gue? Kenapa semuanya pada negok gue?! Wajah mereka merah semua... mabuk berjamaah?

Doi berdiri tiba-tiba, wajahnya calm seperti biasa. ENAK BANGET YA LU JADI ORANG?

"Maaf, dia bersama denganku. Kalian mundur." Huh? Itu suaranya? Kok.. lebih berat dan... memerintah? Kesannya dingin. Dalem ati gue udah nelen ludah berapa kali. Tapi gue pasti tampak longor deh diluar! Sial! Gue nggak bakal minum lagai dah! NYESEL

Doi narik tangan gue. Nuntun gue keluar Bar... Setelah suara doi keluar tadi, nggak ada yang berani natap doi. Kenapa? Doi itu setan ya? Eh.. tungg-oi! SAKIT! LU MAU REMUKIN JARI LENTIK GUE?

"..a-ah! Sakit.. Chi.. *hiks* lu... jahat banget ke gue *hiks*..." doi berhenti. Lalu berbalik ngehadep gue, dan memperhatikan wajah gue. Bhah, wajah gue pasti udah ancor nah tuh, air ngalir mulu dari mata gue nggak berhenti-berhenti + ingus. Minder euy, dilihat sama cowo OK lagi ancur macem gini..., AH Ga peduli lagi dah gueee

"...Apa? Gue mau pulang *hiks*"  
"... sakit? Maaf?" eh, kenapa doi mendadak lembut ya ama gue, eh dari tadi sih doi ngomongnya gitu, tapi...entahlah gue ngantuk.

Doi ngeluarin saputangannya, 'dia punya?' batin gue. Lalu doi lap muka gue. Sialan, emangsih wajah gue pastinya ancur banget saat ini, tapi jangan samain wajah tampan gue sama meja, dong lu!

"Chi... pulang yuk?" HEH? Gue ngomonga apa?

"hn" doi ngangguk. OI LU JANGAN NGANGGUKIN GUE LU SADARIN GUE KEK

"hehe~ sayang ama lu dah~" gue nempel ke lengan doi. PLEASE SOMEBODY STOP MEEE...

"hn" doi anggukin lagi. Hei, rude! Bilang sayang juga napa? Eh- bukan! Ah, apa sih yang gue pikirin?

Dia ngeluarin kotak dari sakunya. _Smartphone._ Lalu berbicara dengan seseorang. Ukh... gak bisa. Gue udah ngantuk berat...

"bentar... mobil?" kata doi, selesai memutuskan sambungannya. Apa nih? Ambigu banget si nih orang. _'Nunggu mobil gue?'_ nggak mungkin, dari penampilang aje dia seperti orang biasa. _'Ada mobil?'_ dia liat sendirikan tadi gue jalan kaki. _'dianter pake mobil?(halah ngerep)_ ' KAN udah dibilang dia seperti tak punya.  
Apa maksudmu sih wahai makhluk tampan?

Gue melorot. Jatuh dan bertumpu di lutut gue. Doi ngangkat gue, namun menggagalkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk meluk gue dan nahan bagian atas gue karena kaki gue udah nggak bisa nahan badan gue. Suwer dah kaki gue mati rasa. Please, Kyuuni Namikaze! Jangan ketiduran disini lu!

...Hmm... hangat. Eh ngomong-ngomong dipeluk. Gue udah lama banget nggak dipeluk sama orang. Hmm enak ya?  
Aah, kalau gue dipeluk sama orang tua gue gimana ya rasanya? Gue duluuu banget pernah sih dipeluk sama Mama, tapi rasanya sih... gue nggak inget. Ah iya lupa. Gue kan pas itu dipeluk mama gara-gara mama acting pas Gue hampir ketahuan masukin racun ke susu coklat saingan gue. Haaah, memmory buruk.. memori buruk, hahaha

"Kyuubi?"

Gue dangak, "... hng?"

"sakit? Kamu... nangis"

Eh. Gue nangis... nggak terasa...

"*hiks* hahahah *hiks* nggak *hiks* papa kok Chii—*hiks*" tangis gue makin sesugukan, kenapa nyaman sekali sih, dipelukan cowok ini... hah... Naru. Gue nemu..., orang aneh yang bisa bikin gue nangis Nar...!

 _'Kyuu-nii! Jangan mendem tu perasaan sendiri! Kalau kamu mau nangis, nangis saja..! kalau mau cerita, cerita! Nii kan punya teman dan keluarga! Naru ini Keluargamu!_ ' Naruto selalu bilang gitu. Padahal gue pas itu biasa-biasa aja. Bahkan nggak pingin nangis. Tapi... kenapa gue nangiasnya sekarang ya? Aneh...

Doi makin menguatkan pelukannya, gue mendemin kepala gue ke dadanya. Emang di manjain sama orang lain itu rasanya... enak ya. Hahaha gue baru tau.

"Chi... gue lelah..."  
"iya, sebentar. Tuh mobil udah dateng..."

Mobil?... Punya siapa? Chi lu sebenarnya siapa sih? Malah tu mobil nampaknya mahal banget lagi.

Gue duduk dan bersender di lengan doi, doi sih masih natep wajah ancur gue, tangannya ngacak-ngacak rambut gue pelan. Ngantuk.

"Chi... Gue haus..."  
"..." dia agak condok ke depan, mengambil sesuatu dan menyodorkannya ke gue. "Minumlah.."

Gue ambil tu minuman dengan sepenuh hati.

Gleg, gleg, gleg—puah..!

Apaan nih? Ini mah Alkohol..!

"tu-tuan..." supir yang didepan memanggil seseorang. Tuan? Siapa?  
"Tuan, minuman yang anda kasih tadi... adalah alkohol."

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil wadah air itu, kosong. Gue udah minum semuanya, lumayan... alkohonya enak sih.

"Kyuubi, kamu..."

"ehe~ ennnak, tadih alkohl apahh sieeh?" Gue mesem-mesem nggak jelas. Gue makin mabuk oi! Buruan sadarin gue napa?!

Dia melihat wadah air itu, "... kuat ya..."

"Chii~ peyuk" gue masang wajah manja. DAPUK HELP MEE, SOMEBODY REALLY!

Doi diem. Apa die baru sadar kalo apa yang gue lakuin tadi itu menjijikan + memalukan?!

"Taachii..." Hell. Mata gue udah siap untuk nangis lagih!

Doi ngedeketin diri ke gue, lalu gue dipeluk. Pelukan yang sama seperti tadi. Haa... nggak buruk juga sih ye, dipeluk sama orang tampan. Kehangatan yang sama, kenyamanan yang sama. Gue mbales pelukannya, nempeel banget gue mirip koala.

"Hnn... Chii, makasih yahh" Gue sebenernya seneng sih. Pertama gue nemu seorang 'temen' yang bisa bikin gue nyaman, bisa bikin gue nangis, hangat. Hehehe ganteng pula. Kan reputasi gue juga naik. EH? GUE KOK MIRIP ORTU GUE YAK, SEREM AH NO WAY.

"... Kyuubi, luka mu dalem banget ya?" Eh, tu doi tumben nggak ambigu. Tapi luka apa yang nih yang dimaksud?  
"Gue nggak luka kok Chi~ heheh"

"... Kamu nangis, Kyuu, kamu nggak sadar?"

Ah.. gue nangis lagi? Bhah, gue ini lagi ketawa padahal. Hahaha, nggak Chi, gue nggak sadar sama sekali...

"entahlah Chi... Gue serasa jadi Burung kecil, rapuh banget"

"..."

Gue udah merem-melek. Ngantuk banget + Mata gue udah lelah nangis mulu macam bayi dari tadi. Please.

"Kyuu?"  
"...yea?"  
"... jangan mati"  
"... hahahah gue juga... nggak mau mati, Kriput..."  
"... aku ingin menjagamu"  
"hm?" Apaan lagi si ni cowok tampan?  
"... kamu bilang kamu sersa burung kecil. Biar ku jaga."  
"Heheh" ooh orang ini walau tampaknya nggak ada ekspresi, tapi emang orang baik sih... "Oke Chii~ kalo sama elu, gue percayain aja..." gue nge-eratin pelukan gue.

"Aku serius, untuk selama-lamanya"  
"heheh~ selama-lamanya... janji..?"  
"janji."  
"hmmhm~ iyadeh..."

Cup.

Doi nyium gue. Ciumanya singkat, tapi lembut dan protektif. Itachi menarik bibirnya, melihat ekspresi gue.  
Gue bahkan nggak tau ekspresi apa yang gue buat saat ini.

"Itu tanda perjanjiannya. Kamu milikku. Kyuubi. Aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Haaah... entahlah, gue males berpikir dengan otak emas gue. Capek. Gue pingin nggak berpikir sekalii aja.

"ya.. gue juga Chi... Aishiteru~ hahahahah XD"  
"...aku serius..."

"sama..."

Yaa... sekali saja.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

SALAH BESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

Apaan gue merelakan diri gue begitu aja sama orang yang baru gue kenal SEHARI?

SEKARANG GUE INGET. DAMWIT.

Malah bagian belakang gue sakitnya amit-amit! Agh kepala gue... kepala emas guaaaa!

 **SShk**.

Eh-gue kesandu—

 **GEBLUGH.**

Gue yang lagi susah payah journey ke kamar mandi itu pun harus merelakan wajah tampan + seksi gue jadi rata.

Doi bangun dengan seketika. Melihat keadaan miris gue, ia angsung cepet-cepet bariri dan ngebantu gue.

"Aaah, maaf." Doi angkat badan bugil gue ke pangkuannya, gue segera ngeraba wajah gue. "maaf, tadi aku belum sepenuhnya bangun jadi aku nggak sadar kalau itu kamu. Aku kebiasaan jadi judes dan nggak peduli kalau aku sehabis bangun dari tidur. Aku biarin kamu jalan gitu aja ya? Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud bikin kamu canggung. Jadi jangan nangis ya? Aku beneran minta maaf sama kamu Kyuu. Jangan sedih lagi. Aku turutin permintaan kamu, yang penting sekarang kamu lagi sakit kan, maaf tadi malam aku nggak bisa ngontrol diri jadi sekarang badanmu pasti sakit kan. Nanti kita ke rumah sakit. Lalu kamu bakal ku anterin ke univ–"

"stop-stop Chi..!" Buset dah tuh cowok panjang banget kalimatnya. Ini pertamakalinya gue lihat cowok tampan CEREWET. Bisa pula doi ngomong sepanjang itu sambil bermuka datar. Eh, apa dia emang cerewat ya? Perasaan tadi malam dia nggak banyak omong... lho? "gue nggak apa-apa, kriput.. tapi kepala gue pusing..., badan gue, ya emang pegel tapi nggak apa-apa... haha"

"... bantu?" noh kan kembali lagi seperti yang biasanya. Ambigu.

"em, kalau lu mau bantu gue ke kamar mandi, gue bakal seneng bang—"

Doi ngangkat badan gue tiba-tiba, menggendong gue ala princess ke kamar mandi dan melihat kaca besar itu. Memantulkan bayangan... badan doi dan gue... tanpa sehelai apapun.

"HUAAA!"  
"?!"

"Ck, Chi... udha.., pakai baju sana, biar gue yang di kamar mandi sendiri..." gue tutup mata gue serapat-rapatnya. Mau nangis karena malu rasanya...!

DEEEK, SELAMATKAN GUE DARI COWOK TAMPAN INI DEK.

"... bisa?" gue ngangguk.

Lalu doi nurunin badan gue pelan. Dan tiba-tiba mengecup pipi gue singkat. Panas.  
Rasa panas itu gue rasain menjulur ke seluruh wajah gue.

"UDAH PERGI LU SANA...!" gue dorong doi keluar pintu.

.

.

.

Usai mandi. Gue handukin badan gue... erm, gue bahkan nggak berani lihat bercak apa yanga ada di badan gue sekarang.

Gue keluar dari shower. Melihat bayangan gue di kaca.

DEG.

Wajah gue memerah.  
Mata gue sayu + sembab.

ITU BENERAN GUE KAN?  
lalu kebawah... gue lihat... kiss marks. Bite marks... err... gue seperti habis di jadiin korban kanibalism semalam.

Gue speachless. Entah lah.

Gue pakai baju piyama biru dongker yang sudah disiapkan.

Ukh... kepala gue mendadak pusing... Ho-ho—HOEK  
Gue buru-buru ngarah ke toilet, muntah disana.

 **Brak**. –Pintu mendadak dibuka

"Kyuubi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" doi berjalan cepat ke gue. Gue lemes banget. Kenapa ya.. jangan-jangan gue— "...hamil, Kyuu?"

"BUKAN WOI-uhuk" gue terbatuk-batuk nggak jelas. Jangan-jangan gue kena mental breakdown? Emang gue gila?! Nggak ah!

"... istirahat? Ya?" gue ngangguk.

"Gue ngerasa lemas banget hari ini. Apa... ini hari terakhir gue hidup ya? Hah... bener-bener sayang sekali. Gue bahkan belum bisa lihat adek gue nikah sama orang pilihannya... Hahah..." Apaan sih gue ngaco.  
"kamu Cuma demam, Ky—"  
"tapi paling tidak... gue udah dapetin elu Chi, hehe sosok yang bikin gue hangat. Sumpah, badan gue sangking panasnya ampe meriang" doi tampak kaget, wajahnya kaku, tapi wajahnya tersebar semburat merah.

"Chi, lu mau tanggung jawab ke gue kan?" dia blushing, lucunya. Lalu doi ngangguk.  
"gue nggak terima kalo lu selingkuh." Doi ngangguk.  
"keluarga gue harus tau kalo gue ama lu" yang gue maksud disini Cuma tante gue dan adek tentunya. Tapi doi ngangguk kok.

"i lov—"

Cuuup.

Doi tertawa pelan disela ciuman kami "love you too, sweetheart" dia tersenyum.

 **DEG**.

SI DOI YANG MUKA DATAR ITU TERSENYUM. ANJIR CAKEP GUE MELTING.  
Aah.. ini semua nggak baik buat jantung gue. *ngelus dada*

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **Aagh... Diriku datang lagi setelah sekian lama... maaf *bows* Ore Bawaain cerita dengan cara baru Ha.. :') buruk kan ya XD Kyuubi disini terlihat SANGAT OOC *nangis*  
Hada minta maaf sama yang nungguin cerita Gara-Gara Kaki Naruto. Hada sih udah buat chap selanjutnya... tapi tu Leed (Dell) laptop unyu mendadak ggak bisa bangun dari tidur cantiknya(?), dan diagnosa menderita kangker Hardisk. Udah sejak setahun yang lalu sih... ha-ah... *pundung* jadi harap maklum dan menunggu... *bow***

 **Thankyou for reading, Readers.. ^^**

 **RnR?**


End file.
